Temptation Isle
by blueboarderchick
Summary: Emmett is used to getting any girl he wants at Temptation Isle. Bella just needs a girls' night with Alice at the 'it' club. Will the temptation be too much to handle when they cross paths. One-shot. AH. AU.


Thanks to my two betas from Project Team Beta:** McGee42** and**JulieGirl18**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

I stood tall, blocking the door with my eyes narrowed and arms crossed. In front of the door, I started to make some observations of the people standing in the long line. _Some of these people must be crazy if they think they're getting past me. Girl with the feather boa should just go home and take orange 80's suit guy with her. With one another is the only way they'll be getting any action tonight. _

I generally loved my job. It was easy as shit. It consisted of standing tall while looking menacing, and allowing only the hottest into Seattle's _it_ club, Temptation Isle. I thought the name sounded a bit cheesy, but I guess it had its purpose. In the center of the club's floor stood a lone platform and only the sexiest women were allowed up there to dance their asses off. Hence, lay there the temptation for all who look upon the island.

As the bouncer, I got a good look at all the finest women in the city. At first, I thought I had the best job the world could offer, getting to see beautiful women all night. I started at Temptation Islewhen it first opened four years ago. In that time, I've become a different guy.

At nineteen years old, I was still green in the ways of the world. While I enjoyed the views that came with the club, I wanted nothing to do with hook-ups or flings. I wanted a serious girlfriend, someone to share the future with. What a fucking sap I used to be. But it didn't take long for me to realize my naïve hopes as stupid dreams.

I thought I found what, or rather who, I'd been looking for just after my twentieth birthday. Her name was Rosalie Hale, and I had never seen anyone more beautiful. After six months of dating, she ended it without any warning. It turned out that she couldn't tolerate my joking and laid-back personality any longer. She also said I wasn't heading anywhere in life. I wouldn't be able to give her the 'lifestyle she deserved.' Ha! That just meant that she'd be stuck with that stick up her ass indefinitely.

Anyway, two weeks after she dumped me, she found some guy with a fat bank account that would let her play the role of stay at home wife. Whatever, I didn't need a girl like her in the long run anyway. The only real sad part was that of those who came to Temptation Isle, she was the closest to what I was looking for in a serious girlfriend. How depressing was that? In hindsight, I think I just looked in the wrong places. A club was not the place to find a girl to take home to your mom.

As for the future shit, I didn't know what I wanted from my life, so I never got past my A.A. degree. It seemed like a waste of time and money to keep taking classes that wouldn't do anything for me in the long run. So during the day I worked for a construction company and at night I had the bouncer gig. As you can see, my schedule didn't allow for many places to meet that special one.

Long story short, I tried to start relationships with a few more women from the club. They all ended in disaster. None of them fit the bill and within a month, one or the other of us would be at the other's throat. By the time I reached twenty-one, I had given up on relationships. The whole time I worked at _Temptation Isle, _women at the club made it clear that they'd like to have a go with me, so that's exactly what I started to do. Not every night, but a lot of nights ended with a hot chick going home with me, or me with her.

With these girls came a new Emmett. Nice guys finish last, so I left my nice guy days behind. The free loving, sociable Emmett disappeared, and a menacing, detached Emmett took his place. The only people that really ever saw a glimpse of the old Emmett anymore were the members of my family, and even then I wasn't the old me fully. I put on an act as to not worry my mom. I may have turned into an insensitive bastard, but I still loved and respected my momma.

So back to the club, it was a Friday night in September. It was actually my night off, but my buddy Demetri needed me to cover the first part of his shift for one reason or another. He'd told me, but I try to avoid other people's personal shit; I had enough of my own to deal with. The line filled with the posers, the losers, and the ugly, just like it always did.

Around eleven o'clock, I could hear the grumbling of the people in the line pick up, getting a little louder than normal. I looked up to see what they seemed to be complaining about. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until a voice sounding like annoying chimes reached my ears.

"Excuse me," the small, high voice said to the left of me. I looked over and then down to find a tiny girl reminiscent of a pixie standing with her hands on her hips.

"The line's back there, Miss." _They always think they can just waltz in. I don't think so. _Four foot eleven did not match the club's preferred traits of female clubbers. Tall, blond, and big breasted met the bosses' approval –– and my own.

"But it's my friend's birthday and she's only in town for the weekend."

"That's nice. I hope she has fun at the back of the line." _Bitch, leave me alone. I only have…_I checked my watch…_an hour left standing here on my night off._

"You're going to let us in. Trust me." I looked back down at the midget with my full 'don't fuck with me' glare, and she only blinked once in response. _Who does this pipsqueak think she is?_

"Listen, little girl, I'm not going to be doing anything except watch you walk away." With that, I turned back to my clipboard to check how many more listed VIPs had to enter. Most club patrons arrived at the club before midnight. Because the club was so popular and we still had fire codes and occupancy limits to adhere to, only a few people actually got in after midnight due to the nearly full club by that point. They had to really be dressed to impress to bypass one of us bouncers and get one of the last entries into the club after midnight.

"Alice, let's just go," a timid voice said behind the pixie. Alice wasn't a name I would have guessed for the fairy. I would have expected something dainty and cheerful, not a grandma name.

"No, it took so much work to get you looking like that and we are not wasting it." I rolled my eyes at the unwavering pixie. She had spunk and determination, I'd give her that much. Although, if her friend looked anything like her, then no matter how much spunk and determination she had, they wouldn't be entering tonight or any other night.

Just out of curiosity, I lifted my head to look at the friend, but I could only see her backside. The friend stood a few inches higher than _Alice_, but no taller than five foot five. Long, mahogany tresses flowed with the slightest hint of waves down to the middle of her back. The black mini skirt showed off her toned, endless legs. How someone so short could have endless legs was beyond me, but she had them and I loved them. The deep blue top hugged every curve and I just knew if I could see her front, I'd get a great view of the twins. Underneath those clothes, I could tell Legs ––as I had taken to calling her in my head–– had a tight, little body.

The only drawback, she looked a bit smaller than I usually went for. Weighing about 220 pounds and standing at six foot four, I always felt like I would break the small ones. _But I might be willing to let that slide for this birthday girl depending on what her face looks like, _I considered_._ It'd been awhile since I'd taken a girl home from the club; I hadn't seen any of interest lately and she looked like the cure to my dry spell. _Now if Legs would just turn for me to see her front._

"We can go to another club or something then. Obviously, we can't get in here," Legs, my potential fuck friend, said. _Just turn so I can see your face and I might let you in, Legs._

"This is _the_ place to go out. We're getting in." Legs sighed loudly and shifted her weight. With her hip moved out, her ass suddenly look ultra touchable in the tight skirt. I could already imagine how the night would go. _Those legs wrapped around my waist, her ass filling my hands, and that beautiful hair creating a curtain to keeping us in our own little world. My hand would slide into the skirt and find only bare skin, a very happy surprise for me. I learn that Legs has a bit of a bad girl in her when she bites my neck as I dip my hand closer to her sex. I can feel the wetness dripping out of her pussy, just begging me to fuck it. I move –– _

My daydream ended abruptly when Legs started to talk back to the pipsqueak. I gave my head a couple of shakes to get back my focus, and then I had to shift around because just imagining my future night with Legs got me hard. "Alice, we're just wasting time standing here. We could go to–"

The pixie cut her off. "I plan on making your birthday great right here, Bella."_ Bella. Now that sounds familiar._ I let the name float around my head, trying to remember where I I'd heard it before._ Edward dates a Bella, but she wouldn't be in Seattle, would she? Especially not on her birthday, they'd be together, right? He's into all that romantic bullshit, the little pussy._

I took a step closer to the pair to get a glance at the brunette's face. The heart-shaped face, plus the wide, doe brown eyes and pouty lips gave her away quickly in the dimly lit street. _Legs is Bella? How did I not ever notice those legs before? Fuck my life, now I won't get my night with Legs. Edward is probably parking the car or some shit. Fuck, I want her. _

I'd always thought my cousin's girlfriend looked pretty good. Usually she had a lot more clothing on, though, so I couldn't ever get a true appraisal of her body. The number that the pixie dressed her in tonight had her looking hot, too hot for her own fucking good. She no longer looked like a stuffy librarian. Now she looked like the most fuckable girl I'd seen in a long, long time.

My dick twitched just thinking of how sexed up she looked. The only question remaining –– where was Edward, my dear cousin I couldn't stand? _Only one way to find out..._ I eliminated the remaining distance between myself and the pair.

"Bella? Edward's Bella?" I asked, even though I knew it was her. Bella's head snapped to look at me. She strained her eyes to examine me better. I knew in the dim street it could be hard to recognize someone. There was a light back where I stood so that I could properly evaluate the crowd, but Bella and pixie girl stood too far away for it to be of use now.

"Emmett?" she asked wearily. I nodded and gave her a big smile. She only knew the kind, friendly Emmett from a couple of family gatherings she'd attended.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you? I haven't seen you since last Christmas." _And I'd really love to see you naked in the next five minutes._

"Oh, I'm doing…fine," she said, pausing before settling on 'fine' as her answer. 'Fine' never actually meant someone was fine. I should know, as it was my word of choice when talking to my mom.

"You know the oaf?" Alice asked. I threw a quick glare at her prior to looking back at Bella.

Bella cringed before answering. "Emmett is Edward's cousin." _What was with the cringe? Am I that bad?_

"Oh." The pixie didn't look too happy at that revelation by the glower she gave me. _Does she have an issue with Edward or with me? 'Cause I thought I was the only one to have an issue with Mr. Perfect. Maybe pixie and I actually have something in common if it's him that's the problem._

I temporarily ignored fairy girl's death glare. "Yeah, I haven't talked to my cousin in a while. If it's your birthday, shouldn't he be here?" _In other words, would he mind if I took you back to my place to help you celebrate properly?_

Alice interjected. "He doesn't have a right to be here." _I guess it's Eddie she has the problem with after all. Good for me. _I raised both eyebrows, needing more information than that. The family had been sure that Edward would propose to Bella within the next year. At least that's what my mom and aunt decided at Christmas.

"We decided to take a break," Bella said softly. _I'd say over half of 'breaks' end in break ups, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have to deal with an angry Eddie boy later. Fuck!_

Alice huffed and muttered under her breath, but I still caught the gist of it, "…should be a break _up…_don't know why…staying with him_…_needs to drop him like he's hot_…"_

"So," Bella began loudly to override her friend, "I came to Seattle to celebrate with Alice and get away from everything..." she drifted off.

Alice picked up where Bella left off. "Anyway, big guy, are you going to let us in now? You can let your sleazy cousin's ex-girlfriend in, right? I think she deserves it after putting up with the moron."

I'd never heard the adjective 'sleazy' used to describe Edward before. _He must have really screwed up_, I concluded. _Which may give me the in I so desperately want. _And being the nosy bastard that I was, I wanted to know more. Unfortunately, I wasn't the most tactful person out there.

"What the fuck did he do to be sleazy?"

Bella let out a long, sad breath and looked down at the ground. Alice answered me. "He cheated on Bella with some hooker."

"A hooker?" I questioned. That didn't seem like the Edward I knew. He could be a dick, but usually he was just a stick in the mud and no fun. A hooker sounded like too much excitement for Eddie boy. He typically followed the rules to a T, unlike me. That was part of the reason we never became close. He tattled too much growing up. And he only got worse as an adult. So if he did go after a 'hooker', did he know what his girlfriend hid under all those clothes? I mean, why would he need to go anywhere else?

"Well, she wasn't a hooker exactly, but she's close enough. Anyway, Bella came here to forget about him and try to celebrate her birthday. Now if someone would let us in the door…" _I'll help Bella celebrate real well, don't you worry your little pixie self._

"Okay, okay," I said to Alice. I turned to Bella, who was still staring at the ground. "I'm sorry about Eddie. He can be a total dickwad most of the time. Tell Kate ––the only girl bartender in the club–– that Bear sent you. She'll get you some good drinks going."

"Bear?" Bella asked, confused.

"Like Teddy Bear?" the midget asked. I rolled my eyes. _Do I look warm and cuddly? I think not._

"No. Bear as in 'I'm going to fuck you up if you mess with me' Bear. I don't always play well with others," I said grinning wide, showing off my white teeth. Bella gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Oh, all right. That's…nice," Bella said, sharing a look with her friend. "Well, thanks for the tip."

"Not a problem. I get off shift in like an hour, I'll come find you and make sure you're having a good time. I know the ins and outs of this place well." She looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes. _Oh yeah, she wants me._

"Okay, see you then. I guess we should go in now though."

"Have a happy birthday," I told her, while I lifted the red rope.

"Thanks, Emmett." She walked by me with a small smile. The pixie followed behind, stopping next to me.

"Thanks, and I'll keep your secret safe, Teddy Bear."

I gave off a low growl which only made her smile wider. _Whatever, we both dislike Eddie, so she can't be all bad. Plus, if I'm nice to the friend, I have a better shot at ending the night with Bella._ "Not a problem, fairy girl."

"Hmm, fairy girl," she murmured. "I like it," she said, before skipping to Bella and they went through the club's doors.

I shook my head at what had just happened. Normally if I knew a girl was in a relationship, even one on a break, I backed off. Even I had boundaries. Though with my size, I could probably take on any potentially pissed boyfriend. But I had the mind frame of why go looking for that sort of drama on purpose. I'd rather get the fuck in and the fuck out with no cause to see the girl again. It made things simpler that way.

But tonight was not normal. Tonight, I knew the boyfriend and strongly disliked him, even if he was blood. _I think those boundary lines can move for the night,_ I mused. Then I started to think of the repercussions. It might get back to my momma and that was the one thing that could really stop me in my tracks.

_Nah, I shouldn't do it; it would be wrong of me on so many levels. Plus it would make Thanksgiving awkward as shit if they recovered from their 'break.' I can only imagine the lecture I'd get. But fuck, she looked good. Can I really give up an opportunity like this? Shit, I won't tell myself yes or no now. I'll wait and see how the night goes._

* * *

I stayed on the door for another hour and only let in three guys on the VIP list and the four women accompanying them. At midnight on the dot, Demetri showed up.

"Hey, man. Thanks again for filling in for me."

"Not a problem, D." Demetri took a quick survey of the line and snorted.

"Dude, you so should have told boa lady to just get lost."

"Yeah, I thought about telling her to take orange 80's suit guy with her if either wanted to get laid tonight."

"Oh fuck yeah. I didn't see him at first, but you're so right. I honestly don't know what some of these people are thinking when they walk out of their doors."

"Shit if I know. Look, have a good rest of the shift. I gotta get inside."

He lifted both eyebrows and wiggled them. "You got a hottie waiting for you?"

I gave him big smile. "Maybe. She's really off limits, but I don't know if my dick will listen to reason."

"Off limits how? I say fuck 'em no matter what. Consequences be damned."

"And that philosophy is what had me saving your sorry ass two weeks ago from that UFC fighter. Anyway, the girl's 'on a break' with my fucking douche cousin."

"Damn, family. Yeah, that's never a smart idea. Good luck with that, Bear."

"Thanks, D. Later."

I walked into the club and headed toward Kate's part of the bar. She was a cool chick that didn't have time for the drama that all the cocktail waitresses in the club specialized in.

I waited for her to serve the blonde in front of me. I gave the girl a once over before glancing around for Bella. I turned back to see Kate finishing up. "Hey, Kate."

"Bear," she replied, handing me my usual drink.

"Did the two girls I sent come by?" I took a large gulp. The burn felt good.

"Yep, they sure did. I was surprised when they told me you sent them. You haven't done that in a couple of weeks. Which one are you going after? 'Cause neither one looked your normal type. I guess that was the real surprise, them both being so small and not blonde."

I shook my head. Kate knew my taste too well. See, I had this arrangement set up with her because she's the most kickass person I know. I would send whichever girl really stuck my fancy at the door to Kate. Then Kate would give the girl whatever she wanted and put it on my tab. Then after my shift ended, I would find the girl, dance with her until closing time and end the night by taking her home. It worked like a charm every time. Though, I wasn't sure that tonight would have the usual ending, but I sure fucking prayed it would.

"Nah, Kate, I don't think so tonight – unfortunately." She raised a single eyebrow, unconvinced.

"She recently found my dear old cousin cheating on her. And tonight's her birthday, so I figured I'd be a kind gentleman and take her tab for the night." Maybe not the entire truth, but I liked Kate and our arrangement, and didn't want to piss her off with my entirely bastard way of thinking.

"I would not use 'gentleman' as a word to describe you, Mr. McCarty," she joked. "And I hope you think it's still kind after you see the tab she built up for you."

I frowned. "How much are we talking? She's only been here an hour."

"Well, at eight dollars a pop for the six shots each, plus their Long Islands they took with them, you're looking at a bit over a hundred, plus my tip." _Six shots? Each? _The money didn't concern me all that much, but the amount of liquor did.

"Shit, how could two people so small drink that much?"

"Fuck if I know, Bear. I asked if either planned to drive. They said they took a cab here, and planned to do the same home."

"Well, where are they?" I asked, turning to look about the immediate area around the bar. "I'd like to make sure my offering of free drinks didn't kill the pair off with alcohol poisoning or some shit like that."

"Last I saw, the Isle." I whipped around to look at Kate in shock.

"The two tiny girls I sent to you, one pixie and one brown eyed brunette, went to the Isle?"

"Yes, they did," she grinned. "They left for it just before you came up, so they're probably still there if you want to catch the show." _That would be a sight to see. Of course I might come undone just watching her. Would Bella, Edward's Bella, really dance for all to see like that? Nah, no way._

"There's no way a girl that Edward would date would ever get up to dance on the Isle."

"Think about the number of drinks they had. The two of them would probably do just about anything at this point." My dick certainly had ideas for Bella to try.

"I'm gonna go find them. I might be back."

"You want another before you head out?" I looked down at my glass. It sat empty.

"Yeah, might as well." I waited the minute it took her to fix it, and then started to make my way through the packed crowds.

I pushed my way toward the center of the club. The closer I got, the better I could see the Isle. As I approached the edge of the regular dance floor, the view made me stop in mid step. Kate didn't lie about where Bella and the pixie headed. The two girls were grinding on one another, both obviously very intoxicated. As Bella bent her endless legs to drop her ample ass to the floor, her already short skirt left very little to the imagination as it rode up her legs some more. I felt my pants tighten. Suddenly, my brain went back to thinking of her as Legs, the girl I planned to have my way with.

I stood there taking in the sight, not sure what to do. My dick said to take her right there in the middle of the club, my mind said to take her into one of the back rooms, and my heart, well, it didn't really matter because the other two parts yelled louder. Any thoughts remaining of not going after Bella because of my dumbass cousin vanished when she began to fondle her own breast. I wouldn't be denying myself that night.

"Yeah, just like that, sexy," a voice called beside me. I looked over to see some pretty boy ogling over my Legs. That just didn't work for me.

"Hey, fuck off," I growled at him. He turned to say something, but quickly shut his pie hole when he realized he had to look up to stare me in the eyes. Pretty boy then made a run for it.

I glanced around the area surrounding the Isle. Every guy within a hundred feet was eye fucking her. That really fucking didn't work for me. I felt a sudden possessiveness take over me. My inner beast, my bear, didn't want to share my Legs with anyone. And Bear didn't play well with others, so these fuckers had another thing coming to them if they thought they'd be putting their grubby hands on her tonight, or any other night.

One more glance around and I turned my attention back to Legs. I watched her sliding up and down one of the poles on the edge of the Isle. Biting her lip, she glanced around. I wanted to bite that lip myself and suck on it all night long. Her eyes stopped on me and I felt myself gulp hard. No other woman had ever had such an effect on me; my whole body ached for her. Not one touch and I was so hard I could explode any minute. Legs's lips curved into a smirk, and she gave me a wink. That's all it took for me to snap.

I pushed the rest of the way to the Isle. Jasper stood there blocking the way onto the Isle. He had the job of only letting those he deemed worthy to dance on the famed center stage. Both of his eyebrows rose as I approached him.

"What's going on, Bear?"

"I need you to let me on there," I said, not taking my eyes off of Legs. The only way onto the Isle was a three foot wide walkway, and Jasper was all that stood in my way.

"Now, you know I can't do that."

"Come on, man."

"Bear, I can only let sexy women on the stage. And you, my big friend, are no woman and certainly not a sexy one. Personally, I like them small, so you really don't meet my criteria at all."

I looked back at him. "Jazz, if I don't get Legs off that stage, then I'm gonna have to rip out the eyeballs of all the guys in this club looking her way."

"Legs?"

"Legs is the petite, but leggy brunette dancing with fairy girl."

"Uh huh. And what has you so possessive? Is she your sister or something?"

_Why on earth would I ever refer to my sister as 'Legs'_? "You know I'm an only child."

"Then why do you want her so badly?" he asked, amused.

"My hard-as-fuck dick wants her, and I don't plan on sharing. So I would prefer to get her away from all the eye fucking that's going on right now. And I'd rather be fucking her for real somewhere in the back."

"Man, you're pressed hard for this one. What makes her so special?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to have her."

"Fine, I'll give, but only because if you take the brunette away, I might get a better chance with her tiny friend."

"You want the pixie?" I asked, surprised.

"I told ya that I like them tiny. And they don't come much smaller than her."

"Whatever. Yeah, take the friend, just let me get Bella. Are you going to let me by now?"

He snorted. "No, I'm not, because I like my job. If Aro saw you on the Isle, he'd have both of our asses. I'll let you call her from here."

"Gee, thanks, Jazz. How generous of you. I couldn't have done that on my own," I said sarcastically.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a generous guy."

I rolled my eyes, and looked to find where Legs was standing on the Isle. I was pleasantly surprised to see she had moved around the platform close to the entrance walkway. Grinding the pole closest to me, she stared at me with dark eyes.

Legs lifted her right hand to her face, taking her index finger into her mouth. She sucked on it, bobbing her face up and down the finger. She slowly pulled it out of her mouth. Then she licked slowly from the base of the finger up to the top, where she circled the tip ever so sexily.

_God, she's fucking teasing me_. I could only imagine how that tongue would work wonders on my already stiff cock. There was no way I could have wanted her any more than I already did.

She moved her finger, telling me to join her. I shook my head and drew her to me with my finger. She bit that plump lip again as she looked to her side at the pixie. Fairy girl said something and both girls giggled. Legs eyed me again before leaning down to her friend. After saying something, she started down the walkway.

"Can I help you, Mr. McCarty?"

"Yeah, I think you can. I need a dance partner."

"I'm not sure I can help. I seem to be pretty busy already as Alice's partner."

"Oh, I know you can help me, Legs."

Her head tilted to the side, her face showing confusion. "Legs?"

I took a step forward, closing the little space between us. Then I ran my hand up and down her right leg. "Yes, Legs. They're my favorite part about you." She blushed and I about died at the sight. "Let's go, Legs. I don't want to waste any more time standing here."

"I don't think I can leave my friend behind."

"Jazz, here, will look after her." Her eyes wondered down my body and back up to my face. I could see the lust building.

"Well, I don't know if I want to join you." _Lie. So you want to play hard to get, Legs. I can work with that._

I smirked. "You do."

"You're certainly sure of yourself."

"No, I'm sure of you." She started to suck on that lower lip again and I couldn't stop myself. I bent down and took her lip into my mouth, nibbling on it. I traced her lips with my tongue, urging her to permit me inside. She opened up, but bashfully her tongue met mine. The kiss felt almost innocent.

I wondered where the sexy, confident girl that wanted to tease me from the Isle went. The alcohol had clearly given her quite a bit of courage up on the Isle, but now standing in front of me, it seemed like her inner shyness was creeping back. It wasn't a problem though; I knew I could find that sexy, secure girl again. She most likely just needed a little boost. After all, finding your long time boyfriend cheating probably didn't do wonders for the self confidence.

I pulled away, leaving a small peck on her cheek.

"O-okay. But I should tell Alice that–"

"Nah uh. I'm not letting you go. Pixie will figure it out for herself."

"But–" I didn't let her finish as I picked her up, causing her oh-so-fine legs to wrap around me. I lifted her high enough on my waist so that she wouldn't come into contact with my hard on. That couldn't go well for either of us so soon.

I guided us to a corner off the main dance floor. At first when I set her down, she kept her back to me, rubbing her ass against my solid cock. I ran my hands up and down her sides, finally settling on her breasts. I massaged and kneaded them while she moaned underneath me. I bent down to run my mouth down her neck and across her shoulder. She tasted like fucking strawberries. I sucked and nipped her skin, wanting to taste much further down.

"Oh that feels good," she panted.

"I'm just getting started, Legs."

"I think I really like when you call me that."

"You think, Legs?" I questioned into her ear.

"No, I know I do."

"That's better."

I moved back up her neck and started to nibble on her ear while one of my hands made its way under her top, massaging her toned stomach.

"Fuck, Legs, how did I never notice this body before? Why did you hide from me for so long?"

"I didn't hide. And I've always thought you looked good, Em."

"Yeah, then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was with Edward. And I didn't think you even noticed me."

"Damn, baby, if you would have given me just a glimpse of this body, then you would have been fighting me off."

I felt her head shake against my chest. "No. I'm not – I'm nothing special." I felt anger course through my body. _Did Edward tell her that? I'll kill him if he's the reason for her self doubt._

"Fuck, Legs. You couldn't be more wrong, baby. You define sexy tonight. I've never been as attracted to someone as I am to you right now. And I plan to prove that to you tonight."

"You do?" she breathed out.

"Will you let me give you a birthday present, Legs?"

"Please," she said, nodding.

I turned her around in my arms so that I could see her beautiful face. Grabbing her ass with both hands, I pulled her to me as close as I could get her. I dug my head into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent and taste. She pulled her hands between us, rubbing all across my chest and abs.

"You're so strong," she murmured. She looked up into my eyes. "Like a bear."

"What do you want for your birthday present, Legs?"

She looked down, blush covering her cheeks and trailing down her neck. I wanted to see exactly how far it reached. Between the distraction of her blush and how quietly she spoke, I nearly missed her request. "Touch me."

"My pleasure," I said, dropping down to capture her mouth with my own. She no longer kissed me timidly; instead it became a battle for dominance between our tongues. I left one hand on her backside, keeping her close, while the other traveled to her front. I let it roam over her breasts, teasing them and causing her to moan into the kiss. Then my hand moved south, running over her stomach for only a few moments before finding its final destination.

"Oh fuck," she cried, as my hand made its way between her stomach and the skirt. I cupped her mound and found her panties soaked through. I smiled into the kiss, thrilled with how her body reacted to mine. I moved the thin material out of the way to properly feel her.

I rubbed my hand up and down her wet slit before sliding two fingers inside her sex. We both groaned at the feeling. _How the fuck is she so damn tight? _As I started to pump my fingers inside her, she opened her legs wider, allowing me to add a third to stretch her. If I planned to fuck her and make her really enjoy it, I was going to have to really prep her for my size.

"You are so damn tight, Legs."

"Fuck, Emmett, right there," she said, as my thumb began circling her swollen clit slowly, working the speed up gradually. The position my hand took wasn't the most comfortable; in fact I could tell a cramp would form after too long. I ignored it, only able to feel her writhing under me and hear her moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Emmett," she said breathing heavily. "Don't stop."

"Don't worry your little self about that. I always finish what I start." She looked up at me with wide eyes before the grin grew on her face.

Her hips started roll to the beat of the song being played, working her against my hand. I let her fuck my fingers for a few minutes, and when I heard her breath start to hitch, I took back over. I increased the speed of both my fingers and my thumb.

"God, there." Her eyes fluttered shut.

"You can call me Emmett or Bear, but God don't have any part in this."

She opened her eyes before growling at me like a feisty kitten, "Harder, Bear." _Fuck, that name has never sounded that good._

"You like it rough, Legs?" I asked, taking the lobe of her ear into my mouth. I drove my fingers into her sex faster and harder.

"Fuck yes." I never would have imagined that she had such a dirty mouth on her. In a normal situation, 'fuck' would sound wrong coming out of her sweet lips, but now, with my fingers fucking her, the words sent my body into a frenzy, begging me to take her fully.

Her hands latched around my biceps as she tried to hold herself up. I kept one of my hands on her lower back to give her some support. As I continued the motions, I felt her nails dig into my arm. _That'll definitely leave some marks in the morning._

"Fuck, I'm coming."

"That's right. Just let go, babe. Now come for me, Legs."

"Oh God. Fuck, fuck, fuck," she muttered into my chest. I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers, but she fought the release.

"I said come, Legs," I growled lowly into her ear.

"Emmett," she screamed, as her walls contracted. I slowed my pumping, bringing her back down. I could feel her whole body move against me with each breath she took. I felt her pull away slightly, enough to look at my face. Her eyes looked back at me, glossed over, her swollen lips open and her whole face flushed.

"That was – that was – I don't even know a word to describe that."

"Thank you," I chuckled into her neck.

"No," she shook her head. "Thank _you,_ Bear." God, I hoped that she would only call me that from then on. "That has to be the best birthday gift ever," she said. She started to lean to the side and I had to catch her before she fell over. "Whoa," she said before giggling. "I think you broke my legs."

"Nah, they just need a few minutes to recover."

She looked around with wide eyes. "You don't think anyone saw that, do you?" I turned around to survey the area. Everyone seemed too wrapped up in the bodies they themselves grinded against.

"No, Legs. I think we kept our show pretty private over here in our corner."

"Oh good," she said, leaning into me further. "Oh," she gasped, looking down at my very obvious erection.

"You see what you do to me, Legs," I murmured against her lips. "I don't want to ever hear you say that you're not special, because you are damn right fuckable in that skirt."

"You really think that?" she asked shyly.

"Does my huge hard on not make that pretty evident?"

She giggled, "Maybe just a little."

"Nothing little here, Legs," I growled, bending down to nip at her neck.

I felt her hand glide down my chest, taking my belt buckle in her hand. As she started to unbuckle it, I covered her small hand with my large one. Her lust-filled chocolate eyes looked up confused.

"Don't you want me to…"

I shook my head, and hurt crossed her face. "I meant what I said, Legs. I think you look fuckable and that's exactly what I want to do."

She looked at the crowd around us. "Here?" she asked timidly.

"No, I'm not looking to give a free show to everyone. I want you for myself."

In a low, rough voice she asked, "Where do you want me, Bear?" I had never heard a question sound so fucking good.

"Come with me," I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me. I walked us toward the back wall of the club. Not many people knew about the two open rooms. The staff referred to them as VIF rooms – Very Important Fucks. No key required, only the knowledge of their existence. Each room had the bare minimum – a table, a couple of chairs and a couch. No decorations or accessories as those would only get broken in the throes of passion.

I opened the door and led her in. She took a quick look around the room before looking back at me, again with biting that damn lip.

"You have no clue what that does to me, do you?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Every time you bite or suck on that lip, I just want to pound into you."

Taking her time, she slowly pulled the lip between her teeth prior to answering me. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Fuck, Legs," I said, approaching her quickly. I lifted her up and she automatically wrapped those endless legs around me.

"I don't think I've ever wanted someone as much as you," she said, sucking on my neck.

"I know I haven't," I told her, running my hands up and down her body. "Rough or easy, Legs?" I'd give her options; it was her birthday after all.

"Rough," she breathed out after a second of thinking.

"Wall or table?"

She pulled away from my neck to look around again. "Table."

I carried her to the table, setting her down on it. I took that opportunity to rip her shirt off. Underneath laid hidden a black, lacy bra. Despite my great approval of it, I moved quickly to remove the bra. I leaned back to take her beautiful peaks in before bending down to capture one in my mouth. My left hand worked her left tit while I flicked her other nipple with my overeager tongue, making the pink nub hard. Then I sucked hard before gently biting down. Legs screamed out, and I repeated the process on her other breast.

"Bear, kiss me." I fervently agreed and reached back up to seize her mouth with my own. She kissed me hungrily, reaching between us for my buckle. I heard the clank of it coming undone. Then Legs worked the button and zipper. I began to run one hand through her long, lush locks while the other continued to work her breast.

She pushed my pants down, along with my boxers, and I stepped out of them. She gasped at the sight, and I chuckled.

"I told you there was nothing little here." She dumbly nodded her head, her eyes staring at my large, hard cock.

I continued my assault on her chest, allowing her to absorb my size. Not to be cocky, but I stood far above average. I watched as her eyes darkened and she trailed her tongue over her lips. A small lopsided grin adorned her face as she pulled her eyes up toward mine. "Fuck me, Bear."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, glad that her confidence or courage or whatever the fuck it was that gave her that attitude was back.

As fast as my hands allowed me, I removed her skirt and the black matching panties. I started to unbutton my shirt, but she apparently didn't think I was getting the job done fast enough, because she ripped it open, sending the buttons everywhere.

"Much better," she mumbled, while her hands explored my chest.

"You're lucky I found that incredibly hot. That was my favorite shirt you just ruined."

She reached between us and I groaned at the feeling of her taking my cock into her small hands. "Do you really want to complain about your shirt?"

"Hell no," I growled, shutting my eyes tight. She moved up and down my shaft before she rubbed my length along her folds. "Damn, you are so wet. Did I get you that wet, Legs?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

I moved a hand to cup her sex. I slowly inserted two fingers. "Is this my pussy?"

She groaned, "More."

"I asked if this was my pussy, Legs."

"It's yours, just fuck me," she yelled. I pulled my fingers out, and she watched with hooded eyes as I sucked her sweet juices off each finger. The taste was like heaven.

"Fuck, you taste good. If I didn't want to be inside you so bad, I'd eat you out right now. But damn it, I need to be in you."

"Do it now. Please," she begged. I bent down for my pants, pulling my wallet out. I removed the condom from its spot but Legs grabbed it from my hand before I could do anything with it. I watched as she ripped the package open with her teeth. Then she rolled it over my waiting cock. I moved fast, pulling her body to mine and pounded into her fast and hard.

"Oh!" she screamed. I let the growl settle in my chest as I forced myself to stay still until she adjusted.

"Shit, you are so fucking tight." I had never been inside someone so tight, and it felt a bit overwhelming.

"Bear," she moaned. I took that as an okay to go. I began slowly, working up the speed. She rolled her hips with mine, finding a common rhythm.

"You feel so good, Legs, so fucking tight, baby."

"Harder, Bear. I want to feel you deep." I began thrusting into her with everything I had. I could hear the slapping noise each time our bodies fully slammed into one another.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful."

"Oh, Bear," she moaned loudly.

I bent down to capture her lips. I needed to reconnect with her sweet taste any way I could. She readily met my fervor. I worked my way down her neck, still keeping the hard, fast pace.

"I could take you every day. Would you like that, Legs? Would you want Bear to fuck your tight, little pussy every day?"

"Shit, yes. Please fuck me. More." I brought her body closer to the edge of the table so I could pound into her deeper.

"You're so fucking tight, Legs. Fuck, you're going to make me come too soon.

"You feel so good. I'm so close."

I knew what to do to get her all the way there; my fingers began massaging her swollen clit.

"Bear, like that," she panted. She moaned loudly as I worked her nub faster. "Oh fuck, Bear."

I could hear her breathing hitch, and I felt her walls closing in around my length. My own climax built until her walls convulsed around me. Then I no longer had control. I felt myself explode inside her hot, tight sex. She screamed my name out loud.

"Emmett!"

"Fuck, Bella," I grunted out as her pussy milked me for everything I was worth. My body continued to shudder seemingly without end as we both rode out our orgasms. I let my body fall forward; my elbows keep the majority of my weight off of her.

"That was," pant, "the best," pant, "fucking sex," pant, "I've ever had."

"Me too, Legs, me too."

"Best birthday ever."

"Best night ever."

"I want to do it again." She would hear no objections from me.

"You name the place and time, Legs."

"How far away do you live?" she asked.

I panted, "Five minutes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I looked into her chocolate eyes and got lost. She'd be the death of me by the look of pure lust she was giving me. _At least I'll die a very, very happy man._

"Fuck me," I breathed out.

She giggled. "That's exactly what I plan to do."

_Oh God, it's going to be a long night._

* * *

**Author's Note: ****So, for those not familiar with my writing, I'm new to this pairing. In fact it's my first non-pack story ever. That being said – let me know what you think.**


End file.
